


Regulus's Second Date

by remyjemy



Series: Wolfstar Raises Harry Au (+Regulus) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Here we go, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romantic Fluff, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Wolfstar Raises Harry AU, and his relationship with reg, i love him too, im so happy that you all loved michael, long awaited for sequel to first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyjemy/pseuds/remyjemy
Summary: Regulus goes on a second date with Michael to Paris, the city of love, and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Raises Harry Au (+Regulus) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102250
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> aaaahhhh!!! a two parter! part two of second date will come soon. I'm so happy you all loved the first date and Michael! trust me, he isn't going away for a while. I don't have a fan cast for him, so if you have any ideas, feel free to comment them!

Regulus was less nervous this time. 

He knew what he was doing. Everything was planned down to the T.

It was Reg’s turn to plan the next date after the success of the first one. Regulus stressed over it for a few days, not really sure what Michael would like, but then remembered that he went to school in France. Maybe a quick trip to France would be fun. Regulus first needed to figure out how to book the tickets for the train. He couldn’t apparate; that would expose him as a wizard, and he wasn't ready to tell Michael yet. So he went to Remus. Remus and he took a trip down to the library and he taught Regulus how to use a computer. It was big and clunky and slow, but he managed to figure it out. He didn’t like it though, magical things were just more practical. They found out that they needed to go to King’s Cross to buy the tickets, so Remus pulled Reg down an alley and they apparated. 

It was crowded when they arrived. Remus held onto Reg’s arm as they maneuvered through the crowd. They arrived at a ticket booth and Remus shoved Regulus forward. 

“Hi, yes, um, two tickets to Paris please?” Regulus asked nervously.

“What day?” The lady behind the counter asked, with a bored expression.

“Um… the 3rd of June.” Regulus said.

“There’s a 7am, a 9am and a 2pm.”

Reg looked at Remus, who shrugged, “2pm please.”

“Will you be requiring a return ticket?”

“Yes please.”

“Return is at 5pm, 7pm or midnight.”

“Midnight will do.”

“Alright that’ll be £54.” The lady said.

Regulus looked at Remus who sighed and got out his wallet. Regulus still didn’t understand Muggle money. Remus paid and Regulus was given his tickets, and for the next week, Regulus kept those tickets with him. He didn’t want to lose them and ruin everything.

Then the day came. Regulus was just waiting for Michael to pick him up, then they’d go to King’s Cross, then after an hour long train ride, they’d be in Paris. Regulus had made reservations at a fancy restaurant and then they would go to the Eiffel Tower and just walk around together. Regulus would want to go again with Michael so that they could spend more time there. Maybe see museums and walk around looking at all the architecture. Maybe even take a trip to the vineyards and go wine tasting. It would be incredibly romantic. The thought of it made Regulus blush.

A honk sounded from outside and Sirius called out, “Lover boy is here!”

Regulus got his jacket and wallet and rushed downstairs. He kissed Harry’s head, who was playing with toys on the floor and babbling happily.

“Bye, Reg! Have fun.” Remus smiled.

“Thanks!” Regulus aid. “Be back tonight!”

“Be safe!” Sirius called from the kitchen. “Make good decisions!”

Regulus laughed as he left, closing the door behind him. He rushed out of the car and got in, giving Michael a kiss on the cheek, “Hey, darling.” 

“Hi, Reg.” Michael smiled. “You got the tickets?”

Regulus held them up, “Yep! Train’s at 2pm. Platform…” He trailed off when he saw what platform.

“Babe? What platform is it?” 

Regulu smiled softly, “Nine… platform nine.”

“Ah… alright.” Michael nodded as he drove off. 

Regulus laid back in the seat and looked out the window. Trees turned into buildings and soon they were in central London. Regulus hadn’t truly been in London for quite some time now. Last time being when he got casted out of Grimmauld Place. That was about a year and some months ago. He got pulled out of his thoughts whe Michael turned off the car, “We’re here.”

Regulus smiled and unbuckled his seatbelt. Yes, he finally learned how to do that. He got out and held onto the tickets as Michael came around and took his other hand. He smiled and they walked into King’s Cross together. They made it to the platform and Regulus couldn't help but look at the column that separated platform nine and platform ten. Memories flood back into his brain, some good and some bad. 

“What are you looking at?” Michael asked.

“Huh?” Regulus asked.

“The column… Why are you staring at it?” Michael asked, motioning towards the column.

“Oh… no reason… just staring off.” Regulus assured. “The train should be here any minute.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Michael nodded. “Still got the tickets?”

Regulus nodded and held them up.

“Wonderful.” Michael smiled. He leaned over and kissed Regulus’s cheek.

Regulus blushed and looked around to make sure they wouldn’t get any trouble from anyone. Seemed okay so far. 

The train pulled into the station and the speakers announced its arrival. 

“Well… here we go.” Michael said, excitedly.

Regulus smiled and got on the train with Michael. They found their seats and sat down, watching other people come in and sit as well.

The train took off and an hour later, they pulled into a station in Paris. The energy was different in Paris. They dressed a little differently, more fashionable or fancier. More effort put into their outfits. London was more laid back and comfortable, but still in with the fads. It was a fun difference and Regulus was beaming.

Michael looked over at Regulus’s face and smiled. He loved seeing him this happy, “Let’s go, yeah?”

Regulus nodded and got up, pulling Michael with him out of the train. They got out and Regulus looked around, trying to contain his excitement.

“What time is dinner?” Michael asked.

“Five, so we have two hours to do whatever we want.” Regulus smiled.

“Well… lead the way, babe.” Michael matched Regulus’ smile.

Regulus laughed happily and took off, pulling Michael with him. 

They wandered the town, going into small shops and bakeries. They wandered around gardens and looked at cool buildings and had a wonderful time, until they had to start heading to the restaurant Regulus had made a reservation at. They arrived just in time and were seated down at a table. It was nice, candles lit, vines on the wall and an expensive looking statue of some greek god in the middle. Regulus presumed it was Hermes by the wings on his shoes. 

A waiter came up, handing them each a menu, “Puis-je commencer avec du vin?”

“Oui.” Regulus answered, “Une bouteille de merlot s'il vous plait.”

The waiter nodded and disappeared.

“Oh, so you actually know French.” Michael said, impressed.

“Yeah, my family spent most holidays in our house in Dunkirk.” Regulus said, smiling at a different waiter who set a basket of breadsticks at their table.

“That’s fancy.”

“Twas.” Regulus chuckled. “Since you went to school here, you must know a little French.”

“Very little, it was an international school so everyone mainly spoke English.” Michael said.

“Still, it’s good to know a little.” Regulus smiled.

The waiter came back with the Merlot and poured out each of their glasses, “Vous deux prêts à commander?”

“Non, donnez-nous dix minutes de plus s'il vous plaît.” Regulus said.

The waiter nodded and let them be. 

“What’d you say?” Michael asked. “I understood ten and that was it.”

“I said to give us time to order.” Regulus chuckled.

“Ah. I guess we should look at the menu.” Michael said, picking up the menu.

“Get whatever you want. It’s my treat.” Regulus said.

Michael smiled, “Oh don’t say that, I’ll order everything.”

“I wouldn’t stop you.” Regulus chuckled.

“I won’t, don’t worry. I think I’m gonna get Ratatouille.” Michael said.

“Looks good… I think I’m just gonna get french onion soup.” Regulus nodded. 

Michael smiled, “Bread on the side.”

“Oh, you know it.” Regulus winked. “Big old baguette.”

Michael laughed. Regulus always thought Michael looked beautiful when he laughed. He just looked so relaxed and carefree. No evil wizards to hide from. Just the simple, muggle life. 

The waiter came back and Regulus ordered for them.

“You sound so hot when you speak French.” Michael smirked, resting his chin on his hands. 

“Oh yeah?” Regulus smirked back, “Maybe I should speak French more often.

“I wouldn’t be mad at that.”

Regulus laughed, “Tease.”

“You know it.” Michael winked.

Regulus laughed more. The face that Michael admired Regulus just as much as Regulus admired Michael. They loved each other at this point. Some, Regulus mainly, just didn’t want to admit it yet.

Their joy was interrupted when the waiter came and sat their food in front of them. Regulus thanked him and looked at Michael. He took his wine glass and held it up, “Cheers, love.”

Michael held up his glass as well and clinked it with Reg’s.

They drank their wine and ate their food. They skipped on dessert, deciding they wanted to find a bakery and eat sweets from there. Regulus paid and they were off to the Eiffel Tower.

The sun was setting and coloured the sky a nice fade from blue to purple to pink to red. It was still warm as the pair held hands, walking down the streets of the city of love. 

They arrived just as the sun disappeared, making the sky a greyish blue. There were still a lot of people around the courtyard where the tower stood. People taking pictures, sitting in the grass, some eating and some smoking. It was nice. Summer was always Regulus's favourite.

Michael led Reg over to a free spot in the grass and they sat down, bag of baked goods next to them. He wrapped his arm around Reg and held him close. Regulus leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder and smiled.

Michael looked down at Regulus and thought, Yeah… I love him.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus returns home from his date and makes a self discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! here is part two! i hope you all had a great new year! i slept until 1pm lmao. anyway, more content soon! feel free to request scenarios for this little au that you want to see! also, i found a good fancast for Michael!! it's Thomas Brodie-Sangster! i don't have a good fancast for reg tho rip

It was close to midnight when the two lovers made their way back to the train station. They walked in, hands holding hands, satisfied with their date. They were both tired and just wanted to sleep.

Michael looked at Regulus while they waited, “Hey uh… do… one day... would you like to spend the night at my place?”

Regulus did not expect this question. At least not this early into their relationship. I mean, they hadn’t even discussed the boyfriends thing yet.

“Uhhhh…”

Michael’s face turned beet red, “Oh, please don’t feel pressured to say yes, it was a stupid question, I mean this is only our second date and we-”

“I'd like that.” Regulus interrupted Michaels rambling.

“I- you would?” Michael asked.

Regulus nodded slowly, “Yeah… I would.”

Michael smiled, “Cool.” He said awkwardly.

Regulus chuckled, “How long have you been sitting on that question?”

“Since date one.” Michael admitted.

Regulus smiled, “Cute.”

“You’re cute.” Michael said. 

Regulus leaned into Michael’s side and smiled. He really liked Michael. He felt like he could adjust more to muggle life for him. It wasn’t all that bad as his family had told him. It was peaceful. 

The train arrived right on time and they climbed in, getting their seats. Regulus rested his head on Michael’s shoulder. Just a quick nap on the way back. But soon enough, he was passed out on Michael’s shoulder. 

Michael smiled down at the sleeping boy. It was cute. Regulus was cute. “Oh Reg..” He whispered. “How I love you..”

Regulus didn’t hear him, too lost in his dreams.

An hour later and they were pulling into King’s Cross. Michael looked around and shook Reg gently, “Love… we’re here.”

Regulus hummed and moved a little, “Wha…?”

“We’re back in London, babe.” Michael said. 

“Oh…” Regulus rubbed his eyes. “Sorry..”

“No, you’re alright.” Michael smiled. He got up and held his hand out for Regulus.

Regulus took Michael’s hand and followed him off the train. He yawned and looked around at the barely empty train station. They were at the same platform they were before and Regulus smiled when they passed the column that divided platform nine and ten. It took everything in him not to go over there. They made it to Michael’s car and they got in.

“Thank you for today.” Michael said as he drove. “I really loved it.”

“Good… I’m glad.” Regulus smiled. “I’d like to go again with you one day. There are so many other things I want to see and do.”

“It would be fun to go to a museum.” Michael smiled.

“Exactly.” Regulus nodded, “I love museums. They’re so peaceful and beautiful and you can learn so much.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” Miachel cooed.

Regulus blushed, “Cheesy.”

Michael chuckled and pulled up in front of the house, “Well… this is it. Thank you again.”

“Of course.” Regulus said softly. He leaned in and kissed Michael on the lips. They didn’t do it often, but when it happened, it was always memorable. “See you around.” And with that, he got out of the car and ran inside the house.

“Stay magical, Reg.” Michael whispered to himself before driving off.

In a perfect world, Michael would have held Reg’s hand as they apparated to their date, on top of the Eiffel Tower, into museums and explored the world in a matter of seconds. But… he knew Regulus appreciated Muggle life. He knew it was what he needed to heal from the trauma of the war. Just… simplicity. He drove home with a smile.

Regulus closed the door behind him and grinned. God, that was the best date ever.

“Hey! Welcome back.” Remus said from the couch, reading a book. “How was it?”

“It was great.” Regulus smiled.

“I can see it on your face.” Remus chuckled, “Pads fell asleep with Harry upstairs.”

“Ah… Uh.. Remus? May I ask you something?” Regulus asked.

Remus put his book down, “Of course. Come sit.”

Regulus sat down next to Remus, “I… how did you know you loved Sirius?”

Remus was taken aback by that question, “I.. where does this come from?”

“Just answer the question.” Regulus said.

“Well… it took a long time for me to realize it. I guess what really made it clear was 5th year… when my mum died. Sirius didn’t leave my side at all. He was always there for me and just…” Remus sighed happily, “I looked at him one day and I just knew.”

Regulus smiled softly, “That’s sweet.”

“Now it hasn't been easy… there was the incident in 6th year… that really hurt us. Then James’ parents died which took a toll on Sirius… then the war. The war was a whole different thing. But… because we love each other, we grew together and forgave each other for all the shit things. It taught us how to help each other in a relationship, because we love each other.” Remus said. “It won’t ever be easy to love someone… but it will be worth it.” 

Regulus looked at his hands. Maybe he did love Michael. But it scared him. He never allowed himself to feel this much, his family always making the decisions for him, never letting him be himself. Only the perfect heir to the Black family. He sighed.

“Do… do you love Michael?” Remus asked.

Regulus nodded slowly, “I think so, yeah.” He said quietly.

Remus smiled, “That’s okay, Reg. It’s okay to love him.”

“It scares me.” Regulus admitted.

“That’s okay too.” Remus said. “I was scared too. I thought it was insane to love him… that he could never love me back because of who I was…. What I am.”

“A werewolf?” Reg asked.

Remus nodded, “Yeah… but you never know until you say it.”

“So… do I tell him?” Regulus asked, not really wanting to yet.

“Not until you’re ready.” Remus assured.

“Okay… okay… thank you.” Reg looked at Remus, grateful for his help.

“Of course, Reg. You’re family.” Remus smiled. “Now, tell me all about your date.”

**Author's Note:**

> FRENCH TRANSLATION:  
> "may I start you off with some wine?"  
> "yes, a bottle of merlot please."
> 
> "you two ready to order?"  
> "no, give us ten more minutes please."


End file.
